Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend
by AnaxshiNearXVIAni-Nyu
Summary: Hermione has never been normal, Muggleborn status aside, so when her father goes missing, Hermione must seek out the mother she never met.
1. Chapter 1

Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend

Summary: Hermione has never been normal, Muggleborn Witch status aside, so when her father Jonathan disappears, Hermione is left to seek out her mother, whom she has never met.

I do not own Harry Potter, or the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Chapter 1)

The end of the school year came quickly, much to the displeasure of quite a few students, such as Harry Potter and one of his best friends, Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger was a petite girl, whose bushy brown hair was even bigger than she was. She was a rather bossy little swot, much to the ire of most of her Gryffindor Housemates as she had a tendency to correct even the older students and was the most rule-abiding student to ever grace least, she would have been had her friends not been Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, both of whom had a natural talent for getting into trouble. Many of the other students were amazed that the two boys could actually spend lengthy time with the Muggleborn witch, as the vast majority-even Neville Longbottom, whom she was rather good friends with-saw her as rather annoying and stuck-up. Her roommates, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and another girl, often whispered to other students how Granger would block her bed with the heavy curtains, refusing to socialize with the other 's reputation as a stuck-up, bossy swot was secure, so her displeasure at being sent home was vastly believed to be due to the girl's fascination with homework.

The truth was...less pleasant.

Still, all students had to return home, so Hermione got on the train.

"Happy to be going home?" She asked the boys pleasantly.

Ron shrugged, while Harry grinned at Hogwarts.  
"I'm not going home. Not really."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at that.

XOXOXOX

The young girl paid the cabby, exiting the vehicle and heading towards the house.

Honestly, Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had actually _had_ a home. Her father and her had been on the run for so long, that he had nearly had a heart attack when Professor Mcgonagall had approached them to give her her letter. People didn't find them easily. At least, not people who weren't trying to kill them.

The house was one of the many safe houses Father had set up, a rather nondescript house in the busiest part of London. Hermione pulled out her key and inserted it into the lock,turning the key.

She hung up her coat on the rack in the walkway, venturing farther inside of the house.

It was immaculate, the fine aspen floors polished and not a speck of dust to be seen.

She frowned.

Her father, while a perfectionist in a great deal of things, was actually somewhat messy. He thought better in chaos, he claimed.

This...was not natural.

Her fears were well founded as a rather burly man grabbed her.

"I got the brat!" He yelled.

It was a mistake.

Hardwired training activated as Hermione flipped the man on his back. Her body moved instinctively as her brain shut off for once.

She moved with the grace of a dancer, dodging the attacks and flipping the various attackers to their backs. She twisted, she spun.

She made it to the kitchen.

The attackers followed her in, and she grinned widely.

She threw a knife, which knocked down a board which was holding up a shelf, where the flour was kept. She dove across the floor, sliding between their legs like a baseball player. She twisted so she was on her feet, throwing a lighter.

She bolted as the flour caught, exploding.

She ran down the hall, grabbed her trunk and threw herself and it outside as her house exploded.

She groaned, but stood, dusting herself off. She had gotten sloppy.

She was usually able to kill people without resorting to blowing up her house.

She frowned.

What was she supposed to do now?

It hit her, as she looked at the notecard she had located in the chaos.

Oh no. No nononono.

She was going to have to see her..Mother.

How in the hell was she supposed to get to America?!

-  
So, I'm rewriting this fic. Still basic plot, just had some new ideas...

Hope ya'll enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend

Summary: Hermione has never been normal, Muggleborn Witch status aside, so when her father Jonathan disappears, Hermione is left to seek out her mother, whom she has never met.

I do not own Harry Potter or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter 2)

Natasha Romanoff had seen some weird things, these last few weeks a clear indication of how weird her life could and would be getting.

A 12 year old British girl showing up to SHIELD, claiming to be her daughter?

Not only weird, but impossible.

"I can't be your mom." She told the British girl. "I'm…"  
"Sterile." She finished.

Natasha considered the girl. They were in one of the interrogation rooms, with Nick Fury, Clint Barton and Maria Hill. The girl had rather bushy brown hair and oddly familiar brown eyes…

"If you know that, then why do you think I'm your mother?" She asked, genuinely curious.

The girl's face gave away nothing. If anything, it became even more blank.

"Do you remember Jonathan Henry?"

Pain filled her.

How could she forget? He had been so sweet...and so cruel.

"After you left the..facility..they approached him with some..samples. They weren't perfect, so he added his own…" She looked Natasha in the eyes. "The samples were yours. I call you 'Mother', but it's quite of a loose term in this case. Jonathan used genetic samples from you and himself to create life. To create...me." She lifted up her shirt, revealing that she didn't have a belly button. "I'm sort of a fusion clone of you and him…"

Natasha stared at the girl. She swallowed.

"Your name?"  
"Granger. Hermione Jean Granger."

XOXOX

Tests confirmed that Hermione did have at least some of Natasha's genetic code.

"So you have a kid now. Congratulations." Clint told Natasha.

"I...Clint. What am I supposed to do?! Where's Jonathan?! What-"  
"Whoa Nat. Calm down. Talk it over with Hermione. Also, I call being her godfather."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Let's go talk to...my daughter."

A warm feeling filled her.

They headed to where Hermione was, eating.

"So, where is Jonathan?" Natasha asked. Hermione frowned, swallowing.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I attend boarding school, and when I got home there was some people there." She shrugged apologetically. "I sort of blew up the house to escape."

"Using what?" Clint asked.

"Flour."

Natasha was impressed.

"Hermione, any reason why anyone would want you or your father?" She asked.

"..." Hermione sighed. "I..was created to replace you. At some point though, Father saw me not as an experiment but as his child. I had been in the Room for three years by then, but he escaped with me. They didn't take kindly to it though." Hermione frowned. "We've been running ever since. We use false ids and I technically don't exist."  
"How do you go to boarding school then?" Clint wondered. Hermione ignored him.

"I don't really have anywhere to go, at least not until school starts up again...And I really don't want to transfer to an American school…" This last part was practically whispered.

"I'm sure I can set up a safe house in England. I'd like to meet your teachers and the person in charge of your school as well."  
"My Headmaster?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes, your HeadMaster."

"I'll send a letter." Hermione said.

"A letter?" Clint asked.

"No cell service." She explained. "It's kind of an...old fashioned school. No electronics."

"Odd." Clint told her, before turning to Natasha. "Maybe Tony can help with the house." He suggested. Natasha nodded in agreement.

He turned back to Hermione.  
"ANother question. Do you have a godparent?"

"No." She replied, bemused.

"Can I be your godfather?"

Hermione looked outright amused. "Sure."

"Okay then."

Natasha stood. "We need to do some paper work, and we should probably call Stark."

"Hell, invite all the Avengers." Clint through in, standing and stretching.

"Hermione, you'll need to send the letter as soon as possible."

"I can find a post office." Hermione said. "Can I go alone."

"No. Clint will go with you."

Hermione nodded at this.

XOXOX

Hermione quickly escaped Clint-sorry, Uncle Clint-'s watchful eye. Luckily, she found a Wizard Alleyway rather quickly, and wrote a missive to Professor Dumbledore.

 _"Headmaster Professor Dumbledore, I have recently come into the care of my Mother, Natasha Romanoff, as my father is currently absent. She is a Muggle American, and is unaware of the Magical World. While she has agreed to let me continue studying in Britain, she wishes to meet you and my teachers. I feel it would also be a good time to let her know that I am a Witch._

 _I do not know my mother's home address, but she works at a place known as SHIELD._ She wrote down the address. _I look forward to seeing you._

 _Hermione J. Granger, Gryffindor House."_

A rather nice barn owl took the letter, as she paid the wizard behind the counter.

"Don't worry." The wizard assured her. "He's our fastest. He'll get it to the recipient in three days or less."

Indeed, three days later, Dumbledore would receive the letter. Plans to let Miss Granger's mother know of the Wizarding world arose.

For now though, Hermione returned to a worrisome Uncle Clint. She assured him that she was fine, and had already sent the letter.

"Alright escape artist. Time to meet the Avengers."

"Who?"

XOXOXOOXOX

* * *

Next Chapter-The Avengers!


	3. Author's Note

Hello Readers of Wings, Starting Over, Lydia Specter, Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend, To Love and Lost, The Moon, The Stars and Changing Fate.

I am rewriting ALL of my stories.

I have not been been able to update due to Real Life problems, and recently I was inspired to write more. However when I went to reread the story, I felt it lacking.

All of them are thus getting massive rewrites although what they are about are going to remain the same.

Wings will still be a Harry Potter fanfic with Maximum Ride elements about Hermione, her sister Laetitia and their issues with being Winged Humanoids and dealing with it while also being witches.

Starting Over will still be a Harry Potter fanfic about Nico Granger-aka Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort-who is in disguise as Hermione Granger's older brother.

Lydia Specter is still a Beetlejuice/Danny Phantom crossover, where Lydia has to live with her cousins the Fentons and can't contact BJ as much for reasons.

Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend is still a Harry Potter/MCU crossover about Hermione, who turns out to Natasha Romanoff's 'daughter'.

To Love and Lost is still a Harry Potter fanfic, which follows Hermione as she goes through Hogwarts and falls in love-and looses that love.

The Moon, The Stars is still an InuYasha fanfic, where Kagome is not only sent further back in time but is also turned into a child-with no way back to the Modern or Fuedel Era.

Changing Fate is still a Harry Potter fanfic, where in a last ditch effort to change the Bad Future Hermione sends her soul back in time in order to change history-for the better, by any means necessary.

I hope the latest version will be much much better, and I will do further research and the like to make sure it is. I will leave the old chapters up, for now, and replace them as needed.

I do have a schedule for my fanfictions, but I want to tell ya'll something.

The ones above are just the ones I have posted. I have ALOT MORE. Which is why I have it arranged in folders and organized in a schedule.

I will post when I have a chapter finished. Wings post day is Tuesday, Starting Over is Wednesday, Lydia Specter is Thursdays, Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend is Fridays, To Love and Lost is Saturdays, The Moon, The Stars is Sundays, Changing Fate is Mondays.

I will not post everyday, I have obligations outside of this.

Again, my apologies for this.

Au Revoir, Ja Ne and all the rest

AnaxshiNearXVIAni_Nyu


End file.
